


Acceptance

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Sophie had to accept, and one thing she couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

1\. It took her a while to accept the fact that there really was nothing to drink around here except orange soda and the only thing to eat was cereal, unless you bought it yourself.

2\. She had to get used to the fact that when Parker stayed the night and had nightmares, she was the only one who could get close to her to hold and comfort her.

3\. The revelation that Alec and Eliot were going out, or pair-bonding, or sleeping together, or whatever they were calling it this week, was not surprising, but it was surprisingly easy to adapt to.

4\. Grudgingly, eventually, she even accepted that she'd always had feelings for Nate Ford.

5\. The easiest thing that Sophie Devereaux had to accept was that she had a new family. And she loved them all.

1\. But the one thing that she couldn't handle, was the way she lied to them all.


End file.
